


All These Years

by Heavenly_Bodies



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Heavenly_Bodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur thinks about what led them here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this slight meltdown last night and then somehow this morning fic happened, or drabble happened, so yeah… if it’s weird that’s why.
> 
> I committed vid along with this, if anyone's interested. :) [Dropkick Murphys- 1953, Going Out in Style 2011](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWIsmtmitok)

It had been years, _years_ , since the day the gangly young man with a wit to match his courage and his foolhardiness had saved his life; pulling him out of the way of a sorceress’ blade.  
And in all these years he’d stood beside him, guiding him, being his strength when he hadn’t realized he’d needed it, pulling and pushing him forward even when he felt all hope was gone, sharing his successes and his failures, grieving together and rejoicing in equal measure.  
And now all these years later, he stood at his side still- guiding, supporting, _ruling_ the greatest kingdom ever known. Fulfilling a destiny he’d once only half-heartedly believed in. But _he_ had believed, at times _he_ believed for the both of them. And it had come to pass.  
Would Albion go down in history the way _he_ believed it would that he did not know, but he knew, here, now, all of Albion lay before them, united and strong.  
And through it all at his side always his friend, lover, confidant- Merlin.


End file.
